


She Knew Best

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Abaddon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, F/F, Omega!Meg, Past Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, in the bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Meg had a rough day and Abaddon is happy to take care of her.
Relationships: Abaddon/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	She Knew Best

**Author's Note:**

> For my Heaven & Hell Bingo card, the Megaddon square, my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Domestic square, my SPN Kink Bingo card, the In the Bath/Pool square, and my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Abaddon square.

It had not been a good day, to say the least. Meg was used to the prejudice, of course. That was normal life, especially with her work in the Omega Center. Protestors outside, angry Alphas screaming at their Omegas, threats toward Meg, the other employees, and the doctors in the office.

All of that adds up, of course, and Meg was pretty used bad days every once and a while. But today?

Today Meg saw someone she hadn't expected to see, and he was just as bad as he'd always been. It was all Meg could do to look him in the eye while she walked the poor Omega he'd brought in to the back. Lilith was round with child, but it wasn't until they were alone in the back that Meg understood the girl's circumstance... which led to the police arriving to take Lucifer away. Meg opted to give a statement, both as a witness for the day and as a character witness for Lucifer of the past.

All in all, Meg's stress and anxiety was reeking from her pores when she got home. Abaddon didn't even need to see her mate's face to know something was wrong.

Abaddon found Meg as she was putting her shoes on the rack by the door. Meg gave her a weak smile.

“Come, Omega,” Abaddon said before kissing Meg's temple and leading her into the house. “Let's have a soak.”

Abaddon guided them to the master bathroom and motioned for Meg to remove her clothes. Abaddon turned to the large, claw-foot tub and turned on the taps, feeling the water until it warmed. She dropped the stopper and added soaps, ones she knew Meg loved and would calm her. As the bubbles began to form, Abaddon went back to Meg.

“Hard day?” she cooed, pulling Meg in for a kiss before she could answer.

Meg nodded, watching as Abaddon began to remove her own clothes. “Same old things, plus the visit of an old... friend.” She said the word _friend_ in a way that conveyed her exact message to her Alpha. Abaddon knew of Meg's traumatic past, it was the reason why she was so protective of the girl while still supporting her work at the Omega Center. Meg was stronger now, and Abaddon was in awe of her strength.

Abaddon finished undressing and pulled Meg into her embrace. Their body warmth comforted each other for a moment before Abaddon turned them both to the bath. Meg got in first, stretching out in the warm, scented water. Abaddon turned the taps off before sliding in behind Meg, pulling her close to lean against Abaddon.

They sat there for a few calming minutes, the tension leaving Meg's body with each breath. When Abaddon smelled Meg's scent change from stressed to more relaxed, she started to reach her hands below the surface of the water. Abaddon began kissing Meg's neck, right above their mating bite. Meg sunk further into Abaddon's arms, closing her eyes. “Mmm...” she hummed, content.

Abaddon smiled, her hand finding its' way between Meg’s legs to a wetness that wasn't from the water of the bath. “You are a strong, beautiful woman, pet,” she cooed as her fingers found the sensitive nub of Meg's clitoris. Meg's legs spread a bit, allowing Abaddon a little more room. Abaddon's thumb cared for Meg's clit as two of her fingers slid inside, working her Omega in the way that only she knew best.

Soon Meg was writhing, gripping the edge of the tub with tight fingers. Abaddon's name, mixed with moaned _Alpha_ and calls to the gods, was tumbling from her lips until finally she came, Abaddon suckling sweetly on their mating bond.

For as good or bad as Meg's day had been, coming home to her Alpha always made it better.


End file.
